Alvin Peats
A bloated, monstrous, English-accented man, hiding out in an Arboretum at the top of WATIcorp HQ. He is part human, part machine, and sits in a bath of liquid with cables connected to various parts of his body: several abandoned necrotic jacks would seem to indicate that the cables decay the flesh after a certain amount of time. Peats is linked to the DreamNet and the Wire itself, which means he effectively has eyes and ears everywhere, which is handy because he is physically blind and deaf. As a result, he has an over-developed sense of smell, and can recognise a person by his or her scent. He describes the Cat and the Twins as his "pets" and seems to use them as henchmen, as well as more sets of eyes and ears. Given the nature of Project Alchera he is probably also the person implanting thoughts into users' minds (which might help explain how he controls his "pets", although not how he uses their senses), and would be privy to the dreams of anyone who has used a Dreamer Console. He tells Zoe he was aroused by Reza's memories of the two of them together. According to Damien Cavanaugh Peats was the original founder of WATIcorp around two hundred years ago (ca. 2019). As he had already designed four other generations of humanoid robots when he released RoBoy in 2104, it would seem that the machine Peats is connected to contributes to some sort of life extension. Damien estimates that Peats must be over two hundred years old, which would indicate that he was born somewhere near the turn of the 21st century. Project Alchera seems to be particularly special to him: he describes it as "what I've spent my life creating". Peats dislikes both Zoe Castillo and Faith. He cannot read Zoe's dreams, and the Static Faith causes blocks off Peats' 'senses'. He wants to capture and study Zoe, to discover why she is unique in being able to prevent him from stealing her dreams. He acts much like a mocking, snivelling child, either because he has been corrupted by his absolute power, or because his longevity and cybernesis have actually driven him insane. He tells Zoe that he "ate" Reza's dreams, and that he is in a dark place. When pressed on the matter he tells Zoe that Reza is dead, but she refuses to believe him. Given Reza's appearance at the end of Dreamfall and Zoe's warning to her father that it's "not him", some have speculated that Peats was able to make Reza into another "pet" for WATI. Samantha Gilmore, the apparent head of WATI, presumably reports to Peats - although his continued existence is the stuff of "urban water cooler legend" for other WATI employees according to Damien - but the balance of power has definitely shifted at the end of Dreamfall. While Peats whimpers that 'she' has stolen all his senses from him, Gilmore enters the garden with the Twins, who then attack Peats and kill him.